


needy

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, GenSen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Asagiri Gen, Trans Male Character, bottom ishigami senku, gen is a huge brat, monogamous hand-holding missionary sex amen, trans male ishigami senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: gen is very upfront about his desires, much to senku's amusementsome very self-indulgent prons, more like it to come as time passes
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> bratty, whiny gen is the best

"Whaddya want, bastard? I’m busy."

Gen had snuck up behind Senku and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Horny..."

"Oh my god."

Gen squeezed him tighter, beginning to desperately grind his hips up against his boyfriend’s ass. Senku could feel his erection poking him from behind.

He sighed. _He’s so fucking needy._

"Just give me a sec."

"But I want to do it no-o-ow!" he whined.

"Alright then... how about you undress and touch yourself, and I'll watch while I put my shit away." 

Gen whimpered and took a step back. He impatiently threw off his overcoat and held up the end of his yukata in his mouth while he fumbled to pull down his pants. Senku noted to himself just how hard Gen was—how long had he been waiting? He smirked with pride at the fact that he was the only person in the world Gen would show this side of himself to.

"Good boy. Now let me see you present yourself to me," he said, looking back over his shoulder while wiping off the table.

Gen held his hands behind his back and stood naked before him, his throbbing cock completely out on display.

Senku smiled in satisfaction. Such a brat.

“Now touch yourself.”

Gen screwed his eyes shut as he got to work pumping his fist around his cock, starting at a feverish pace right off the bat.

"Woah there, slow down. Don't wanna waste everything you've got so soon, do you?"

"Y-yes..." He slowed down, and Senku fondly watched his little show as he finished putting up. Gen stared meekly at Senku while he worked his hand up and down, panting heavily.

"C-can we do it now? I've been thinking about you all day. Please, let me inside youuuu..."

"Sure, c'mere." Gen eagerly pressed his nude body against Senku's and once again started to rut against his thigh.

"Damn, a little eager now, aren't we?" He pushed his leg up into Gen's crotch to encourage him as he looped his arms around him shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. Gen desperately moaned into it, and Senku couldn't help but grin against his lips at how amusing Gen’s enthusiasm was.

He pulled away and ran his palm over Gen’s chest.

“Okay, ready?"

"YES! I mean, yes. Please."

"Haha."

Senku leaned back onto the counter, allowing Gen to pin him down and trap him against the table. Senku undid the first straps on his dress, and Gen squirmed at the sight of his exposed cleavage. He slid off the rest of his Senku’s clothes for him, letting them fall to the floor around his feet. Senku wrapped his legs around Gen's waist in order to pull him closer against him.

"You’re so cute," he whispered. Gen kissed Senku again while he adjusted his cock against Senku's entrance. Senku’s cunt was absolutely soaking, and it excited Gen even more. Senku's heartbeat picked up as he felt Gen's push his cock into him, and he gasped when he abruptly thrust the whole way into him.

"F-fuck! Senku-chan! Oh god, yes... th-thank you so much…” Senku didn't reply, he simply relaxed and buried his face into Gen's neck as he began to pick up a steady pace of thrusting in and out.

"Nngh.. it feels so good, Senku-chan. Thank you for letting me in. I love you. I love you. i love you," he breathed, accentuating the apex of each thrust with an additional "I love you". Senku was so absorbed in the feeling of being stuffed with his cock that all he could do was mumble back a singular " _I love you too_ " and dig his nails into Gen's back in an effort to stay grounded to him.

Gen slammed his hips as hard and as fast as he could into Senku while he stuttered out a stream of praise to him.

" _Ahh!_ Senku-chan! F-feels so good! You're so tight! S-so tight around me! Do, do you feel good too? Am I making you feel good?" Senku was so engrossed in pleasure that he could barely speak. " _Fuck... fuck... yes, yes!_ " was all he could manage.

Gen positioned himself back up so that Senku was laying down on the counter with Gen standing above him, with Senku’s legs propped up on his shoulders. The sound of Gen panting with each thrust as be breathed words of adoration to him turned Senku on like fucking crazy. He reached out, begging for Gen to take his hand. Gen took his hand into his own and pulled him up into more of a sitting position so that he could get their bodies closer together while he fucked into him. The possessiveness in his eyes made Senku's chest swell with pride; he had managed to make this sleazebag mentalist melt like putty right before him, he was that in love. Senku snapped out of his bit of internal gloating as he felt himself nearing his climax.

" _Fuck, I'm so close. Don't stop. Don't stop. Please, go faster. Deeper,_ he whispered, too exhausted to maintain his snarky attitude from earlier.  
"Ah! Senku-chan~! M-me too! _Fuuck!~_ "

He slammed his hips as hard as he could into Senku's dripping cunt one last time, and unloaded his seed deep inside his lover as he tightly embraced him, his dick twitching in pleasure as his semen began to fill up and spill out of Senku's pussy. Senku wrapped his legs around Gen’s waist, pulling him in as close as he could as his body tensed up with his own climax, repeating " _I’mcomingimcomingimcomingimcoming_ " into Gen's ear.

After both their orgasms had passed, Gen heavily sighed and collapsed on top of Senku, his body feeling like jelly.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, just trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh my god," Gen breathed, "you were fucking amazing, as per usual."

Senku chuckled. "I see someone was enjoying himself there."

He reached up to stroke Gen’s cheek, and Gen leaned into the touch like a cat.

"Can't help that you're so tantalizing." Gen lifted his arm to move Senku's now even messier-than-usual hair out of the way and bent down to first kiss Senku's forehead, then both of the scars above his eyes, finally moving down to lightly kiss him on the lips.

"Mmmm... You're so good to me, Senku-chan..."

Senku smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> if this is lame/weirdly written/embarrassing/whatever it's because this is my first time ever posting smut anywhere so i don't really have much experience
> 
> i have more i plan to post, i have a lot of sengen/gensen fics that i have written over the past few months that i'd like to clean up and post here. in all of them one or both of them will be trans because trans men need porn too (yes i am a trans man myself)


End file.
